


有__说__，确实

by Knnci



Series: CNOW相关垃圾转运站 [1]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 是互攻注意（
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knnci/pseuds/Knnci
Summary: 发点好久好久好久以前的沙雕黄文，好像是去年的大纲今年四月写的吧……五千字没有半点感情纠葛的普通炮友瑄香瑄，两个0.3含泪做1的傻逼故事（
Relationships: Freefeel | Xu Peixuan/Sky | He Junjian
Series: CNOW相关垃圾转运站 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543972
Kudos: 8





	有__说__，确实

**Author's Note:**

>   
19.03.21，Sky直播着直播着突然：哎，我有点想Freefeel了。  
：不是，不是，我就是突然有点想Freefeel了  
：不是想他的人……是想他那张脸了  
：你们知道吧，就，他那张脸  
边说边比划  
  
19.08.08，xpx直播，弹幕问czy的事  
：舞王？不知道啊，我们好久没联系了  
：就，这行吧，不在一个队伍就很难见到了，联系的也少。舞王在广州我在上海，还有Sky那个傻逼在家呢。也就是Diya上次回国我们见了一面，其他人真的没见过面了  
弹幕说Sky来上海的机票都买好了你不知道吗  
：他在找队伍了吗？  
  
  


偶尔何军剑会问：“所以都是这样的吗？”  
彼时徐珮瑄正靠在床头看垃圾小说。他又恋恋不舍地看了一眼屏幕才抬起头，明显啥都没听见：“啊？啊。什么？”  
这个。何军剑比划。“这个。”  
“这个。都是这样的吗？”  
“哦……”徐珮瑄歪着脑袋想了几秒，不知道怎么接茬。  
最后他还是说：“不是吧？”  
“虽然不知道你到底是在问啥……有的是这样，有的不是这样，总归大家都会有自己的偏好……吧？”他不确定似地点点头，“你长大了就知道了。”  
“……我成年了。”何军剑眨眨眼。  
“成年又不等于长大。长大了就不会问这种问题。”徐珮瑄说。  
他没等何军剑再次开口，只是笑了笑，态度敷衍地靠回床头去玩他的手机。何军剑还是有些沮丧，但也不再说话了。  
他们俩的头发都不算短，懒得吹的前提下，都得安安静静待上大半个小时才能等得半干。

徐珮瑄是个体贴的床伴。或者说，太体贴了，简直让人觉得千篇一律。  
接吻，一点抚摸，耐心的润滑和前戏，然后进入正题，简直在套公式。虽说的确不会有半点不适，但也实在没什么新鲜感。  
第一次时何军剑迷茫地推着他胸口，问：“……就这样？”  
“……你这话说得。”徐珮瑄无语，“挑衅吗香香。换个人你今天你就不要想下床了，跑也给你拖回来。”  
“啊。”何军剑说。  
“那你来呗？”  
“？”  
“来什么。”徐珮瑄警惕。  
“来，就，那啥呀。”何军剑说，“我还挺好奇的。”  
“？？来你妈呢。”徐珮瑄恨不得呸他，“合着辛苦的不是你是吧，当我做慈善呢。晚上还训不训练了？晚饭还吃不吃了？你年轻你不吃我还要吃的，今晚有烧鸡好吧。”  
“哦，那算了……我也想吃烧鸡。”  
“这才对嘛。”徐珮瑄欣慰。  
“疼不疼？应该不疼吧，疼的话记得说啊。我动了？”然后他说，“找到哪里舒服的话告诉我啊？”  
“哦……”何军剑慌张，“好，好的。”

总之就是在这种氛围里完成了人生的珍贵初体验，何军剑本人也觉得迷幻。  
平心而论，一定是对方的经验太丰富耐心太足才会让准备过程循序渐进毫无波澜，过程中也能让小辅助迷迷糊糊地叫出声来，但总归是……缺了点什么？  
半夜洗漱好钻进被窝里的小辅助抱着枕头思考。 

“等等……等等等等等等。”在当时一切结束后的第二十一分钟他才突然想起生理课须知，“那个，那个我们是不是应该戴——”  
“……？？？”徐珮瑄嘬着柠檬茶一脸茫然，“当然戴套了啊，一开始就？……香香你贤者时间的症状是失忆？”  
“哦我没注意……”  
“没注意你是怎么活到现在的？”  
何军剑诚实地摇摇头：“就，没注意啊……”  
“……谁教你的？”  
徐珮瑄眯起眼睛。  
“呃、没、没谁啊……我也是刚刚才想起来有这回事要注意，之前紧张得忘了来着也不知道有啥差别……”他看着明显是对某个不明人物动气了的辅助队友，稍微有那么一点点点心虚。  
“……等等。”一小段时间后，徐珮瑄突然意识到了什么。  
“……你不会是第一次吧？”  
“…………啊。”  
“嗯……是、是吧……？”  
何军剑叼着他的那盒维他柠檬茶，略显慌乱地点点头。

若干个月后徐珮瑄还会在提到这事时抱头震惊：“为什么你会是第一次啊？！现在的年轻人说话都这么大胆的吗，我还寻思呢我说香香这么经验丰富比我还懂的样子真的好吗，我国教育还行不行了——合着你实践经验为零整天就知道嘴上跑火车性暗示队友的啊？？”  
“你不也接受暗示了吗……”何军剑委屈，“我说我又没强迫你……”  
“不是。”徐珮瑄搜刮措辞，“办公室关系很麻烦的事先不提，手把手带人上床很累很麻烦的好不好。更何况大家把带进圈这事儿看得挺重的，早知道你不是的话根本就没人会碰……”  
“哦……”何军剑更委屈了，还隐隐有点自卑，“那我学嘛……你要是觉得累的话我来嘛……”  
“……”徐珮瑄沉痛，“倒也不必专门去学这个。”  
“噢。”  
“但是你有你来的心思这很好，很有潜力，加油嗷香香。”  
“啊？”  
“……当我没说。”  
年纪大点的辅助捂脸的姿势没变，半晌才修补好心态似地摇摇脑袋，抖擞起精神：“……行了我去训练了！你水喝完了吗喝完了的话走咱训练去！”

总之日子还是照样过。偶尔凑到两个人都有空的时间其实也不多，只有在仰着脸被磨得小声呻吟时，他稍微睁开一点眼睛，没戴眼镜的模糊视野里只看得清徐珮瑄额头上沁出的一点汗珠，晃晃悠悠滑到鼻尖，小小的一滴，于是没过脑子地抱住对方的脖颈，伸舌头去舔掉了。再然后，他迷迷糊糊的视线对上对方含着雾气的一双眼睛，就什么也没空再多想了。

……

之后他们真的试过换个上下。  
何军剑又忐忑又兴奋，虽说和女孩子有过经验但队友还是第一次，笨手笨脚地拆个套都失败好几次。过程倒是真没出什么大事故——这完全靠的是另一方保姆式细致入微的辅助。  
物理的那种。  
“……操。”徐珮瑄说，“我打游戏都好久没机会这么指挥过了，我这你妈是图啥。手把手教导别人怎么透自己是有人给老子开工资吗。”  
何军剑恼羞成怒地咬他嘴唇，徐珮瑄象征性地唔唔了两下，然后接着躺尸。

最后何军剑洗完澡回来的时候那家伙还瘫在一边表演精疲力尽：“……妈的咋我指导你来一次比我自己来还累……我真傻，真的，年轻人没一个靠谱。我就不该指望……行，下次还是算……”  
“？不。”何军剑突然出声，“我觉得不行。不能老让你出力，那我不就吃白食了吗。”  
“……我上你是我出力，你上我那不还是我出力吗。”徐珮瑄绝望，“好哥哥你摇了我吧，我来还轻松点呢。”  
“你不累吗？”徐珮瑄接着费解，他真是纳了闷了，“我看着你都觉得累？？你是不是训练摸鱼了啊香香我建议你坦白从宽，我要去举报你。妈的年轻真好，年轻人就是有折腾的底气噢。说真的你别费劲了香香，就我来吧，我来你还能爽到，那不就很棒棒……”  
“……等等。”何军剑说。  
“等等？”徐珮瑄复读。  
“……你没爽到吗？？”  
“？？？”  
何军剑震惊：“你没爽到吗？！？？”  
“……你知道你现在在干嘛吗香香？？”徐珮瑄无力，“你像在床上车轱辘问女朋友大不大爽不爽还逼着人家说大大大爽爽爽的傻逼直男。没有，哥哥，真没有，有的话可能也就几秒吧，演高潮也很累的，我又不是女的，我演高潮都演不像，我好累。”  
“？！那你叫那么认真干嘛？？？”  
“……那不是，就，给你点面子嘛，你都这么努力了，不要老打击你积极性……”  
？！？？！？  
何军剑瞳孔地震。

那之后他委委屈屈给徐珮瑄算账：“你看看，你就当开个培训班。我学习能力很好的！只需要教几次就好了，之后你想辛苦就辛苦，想偷懒就偷懒，想干啥都有人陪，那不就很棒棒。”  
徐珮瑄眼神死：“你说得好棒棒，可我更想跟我手过一辈子。现在科技进步了你知道吗，不靠别人也可以活的，可方便快捷了，我正打算网购一个这个你看看，我觉得还……”  
“不行。”何军剑摇晃他，“你得对我负责。你得对我负责瑄儿——”  
徐珮瑄一步错步步错，悲从中来，差点落泪。

何军剑这人哪里都好，就有一点，一旦混熟了就开始得寸进尺。自从发现徐珮瑄是真的不会对他生气之后他胆儿就肥了起来，就算平时训练所有人都是昏昏沉沉地出去昏昏沉沉地回来累到沾枕头就睡，阶段间隙放了假也要偶尔缠着他们的另一个副辅助队友亲亲抱抱一会儿，暂时逃开全世界，什么别的都不管了——也只是一小会儿而已。徐珮瑄怀疑他是有皮肤饥渴症或者别的什么类似的玩意，总归是不和人黏黏糊糊地蹭在一起就浑身不得劲，显然是压力越大病情越严重；这种怀疑在看到小辅助又恹恹地跑去黏糊陈昭宇的时候达到了巅峰。但好在陈昭宇他熟，这人不怎么对队友下手（并偶尔礼节性谴责徐珮瑄的吃窝边草行径），所以就算年轻辅助的习惯实在有点危险，有自己看着，大概出不了什么大事。老父亲拍拍胸口，象征性地安慰一下自己。一开始他实在是忍无可忍，干脆把小辅助按在床里骑了几回差点没把自己命累掉半条，后来人学着学着稍微会了点，年纪大一点的也就犯起懒，喜欢在人怀里软成一滩哼哼唧唧地指挥位置。他比何军剑高一截，但在床上没骨头，韧带不错，就很好摆弄。

“？合着我人比较好还是我的错了？”这是他在被第三次要求“能不能稍微热情点儿”之后终于不堪其扰：“我这还不够热情吗哥哥？！来你躺下老子让你感受热情。”  
何军剑理直气壮：“那不一样！就，小瑄你没有那种，那种，那种感觉……”  
“？”他比划比划比划，徐珮瑄缓缓扣出一个问号。  
最后小辅助自暴自弃：“就是没有侵略感！瑄儿啊你能不能，就，凶点，我想——”  
徐珮瑄说：“别叫别叫。你把老子当充气娃娃练手的时候我说你了吗？我嫌弃你了吗？没有你说你妈呢？叫叫叫叫叫的。躺下。”

那结果当然还是两边都不满意。徐珮瑄一度相当绝望，觉得同为副辅助玩家的坚固革命友谊要走到尽头了，这日子就你妈没法过，队内矛盾箭在弦上一触即发。  
然后何军剑一跑来打滚翻肚皮，他心又软了。  
徐珮瑄唾弃自己：凶点啊！吼他！烦吗，心烦是不是，拿他撒气！  
然后他说：“行，简单粗暴约个炮是吧这个我懂啊，我教你用什么软件怎么写个人简介再给你上堂实用交际英语口语教学好吧。”  
“？”何军剑好奇地冒头。  
徐珮瑄把他的脑袋从屏幕后面按回去：“你过几天放假先体检去，拿个报告回来给我。”

不到半天后自主发散搜索了全套相关危害浏览了一万张该被打上马赛克的病理图的何军剑回来了，脑袋上吓出一对无形的飞机耳。

“别人不太安全嘛你最可靠了瑄儿……”他拽着徐珮瑄衣袖不撒手。  
“？你就是看老子好说话就逮着一只羊可劲儿薅。”徐珮瑄沉痛，“老子看透你了。”  
何军剑萎靡。  
他又多心虚了一秒，然后果断地推起锅来：“那你说怎么办嘛！”  
“什么怎么办……咋我还得为你的业余时间全权负责了？十五个小时从早练到晚还没法让你消停呢？滚滚滚，你找别人玩儿去。”  
“哦……”何军剑委委屈屈地在沙发里趴成一团，念头不知道又飞到什么地方去了。  
“想开点。”徐珮瑄开导他，“一上来就遇到我这种好人，香香你该去买彩票。”  
“？”  
何军剑不想买彩票，何军剑想打人。  
“看什么看！”徐珮瑄理直气壮，“不信吗！不信你要是人生第一次就遇到个傻逼处男试试看，直接给你掰直指不定还附带恐同。痛都痛死你，一条龙服务直接送进医院挂号的，从此对上床留下心理阴影看到洗衣机都幻痛。”  
“……”何军剑接着飞机耳。  
“为什么是洗衣机？”他问。  
“……那个就不用问了。”徐珮瑄说。  
半晌，何军剑才想起来什么似地突然开口：“哎我能不能问一下你是怎么知道……”  
“什么。”徐珮瑄警惕，“不你不想。”  
“那算了。”何军剑收回自己蠢蠢欲动的求知欲，“我本来想问……”  
“你不想问。”  
“……”何军剑用目光谴责这种封锁舆论行为。

过了一会儿徐珮瑄说：“差不多行了啊。”  
“？”何军剑眨眼。  
“别瞅了。”  
“我妹瞅啊。”何军剑说。这几个月来一整个队伍的口音都给路炜达带偏了：“我看看你手机看什么呢都不行？这么津津有味的啊，有那么好看吗，给兄弟推荐一个。”  
“……”  
徐珮瑄终于不胜其烦地一巴掌糊在他眼镜上：“行了啊！我说香香你这人怎么好奇心那么重呢……社交基础学过吗？别人不想说的就不要问学过吗——”  
“我没问啊。”何军剑眨眼。  
“我才没有好奇什么，就，傻逼处男，对吧。”  
“……你在吃醋吗？？”徐珮瑄难以置信地睁大眼睛，“牛逼啊香香，你再这样我要以为你吃醋了啊？？？”  
“？？我没有啊？？？”何军剑比他还难以置信，“你再说我吃醋我要以为你对我有意思了啊？？？？”  
两个副辅助面面相觑，各自吓出一身鸡皮疙瘩。

何军剑打开○○浏览器，打开○度，缓缓扣出：我觉得，我队友，喜欢我。

上面那句是假的。他压根就没有打开浏览器的时间，所有人一沾枕头就昏迷。徐珮瑄洗澡的时候流鼻血了，惊恐地捂着一脸血跑出来找人：“我是不是要死了啊？……我才二十多岁，我还没活够啊？”连十九岁都没到的路炜达趴在沙发扶手上，有气没力地说他头晕，犯恶心，表情看上去真的要吐，但也只是拿了个垃圾桶放在旁边待命，除了午休都不愿意多歇一会儿。一方面是队伍要求，一方面他们自己也咽不下这口气，于是打着打着会整个人猛地懵一下的队员越来越多，失误都不知道究竟是压迫产生的还是身体状况导致的，又或者是他们所有人都不愿意承认的那个可能性：硬实力不行。无论如何就练吧，比上一天更拼命总好歹对得起自己。  
最后一个月他们都不怎么说话了。  
第三轮试训结束得悄无声息，谁重新拿到了offer，谁没有，谁选择留下来，谁选择离开，这些消息和念头都轻飘飘地掠过去了，只有真正离开的那一天记忆清晰些。  
网易的人扛着摄像机到处跑，誓要把最后一条视频的营业机会抓紧了逐帧存档。徐珮瑄靠在门边上，想趁着没人抽根烟，才发现昨天那包抽完了还没买新的。有时候事情就是这么烦人，你想做点符合情景氛围的事都没法儿，非得空着手不尴不尬地像根电线杆子一样杵在一边看人家搬进搬出，像个无关的过路人。  
程雅各挂着两个黑眼圈飘过去，喊陈昭宇赶紧他妈的滚出来上车。徐珮瑄突然想到什么似地把行李箱往旁边何军剑手里一塞：你等会儿，我去趟厕所。  
一早上看他去了三次厕所的何军剑：？  
下一秒旁边的摄像机就推过来了，他瞄了一眼镜头，这下有什么话也不能说了，只能赶紧摸出手机假装忙忙碌碌地发微信。

最后徐珮瑄在里面呆了他妈半小时，所有人都以为他掉厕所里去了，正在石头剪刀布决定到底要不要砸门救人，要不干脆别折腾了直接拍拍屁股走人把他扔这儿算了的时候当事人才终于露面。  
你这会儿突然水土不服啊？何军剑懵逼。  
走走走走走，话咋那么多呢真是。徐珮瑄催他。  
摄像机又啪地扫过来，两个人又闭嘴了。

会想我吗香香？  
说这话的时候徐珮瑄盯着飞机座舱的那么一小个阅读灯，心不在焉的。  
那肯定不会啊。何军剑歪脑袋去看他：你有啥好想的。要想那也是想你的脸是吧，哎。  
我脸有啥好想的。徐珮瑄快困死了，半眯着眼睛头一点一点的。没脸了。你这傻逼倒是想想老子的人格魅力与天同寿万古长青啊。……还在拍吗？  
没。何军剑往后看。在收拾器材了。  
哦。

那你会想我吗瑄儿？隔了十几秒他问。  
徐珮瑄说：那必不会。  
他往后一靠，调整了下他的U型枕，脑袋抵着座椅靠背闭上眼。  
我睡会儿……到家再叫我。  
哦。  
何军剑随手帮他把灯关了。

然后飞机起飞。在机身微小的震颤中，他们终于踏上返程。

FIN


End file.
